


She Went Out Through the Bathroom Window

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-28
Updated: 2010-12-28
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ron wonders why Harry is taking so long in the shower.





	She Went Out Through the Bathroom Window

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  **Christmas vacation, 1998**

Ron tried the bathroom door, but it was locked. He could hear the shower running.

“Oi!  Are you almost done?” he yelled.

The shower stopped.  "Hang on a second," Harry's muffled voice replied.  

“You’ve been in there forever.  What's taking so long?”

There were creaking and scuffling sounds before the door cracked open. Harry was dripping wet; a towel wrapped around his waist. 

“Sorry,” he apologized. “I won’t be more than a few minutes.”

He started to close the door, but Ron pushed his way in.

“I have to get dressed,” Harry protested. 

“Look, mate, stop hogging the bathroom.  Hermione and I have a date, and I need to get ready. Merlin, it’s freezing in here! Why did you open the window?” Ron complained. 

“It got too steamy. Just let me dry off, and the bathroom’s all yours,” Harry said, looking strangely desperate. He tried to steer Ron out the door. 

Ron jerked his arm free.

“What’s wrong with you?” he exclaimed irritably. “Dry off in your bedroom."

They jumped as Mrs. Weasley’s voice was heard through the open window.

“Ginevra Molly Weasley! Come down from there this instant! You‘ll catch your death of cold!”

“What the fuck?” Ron frowned.  Crossing to the window, he peered outside.

Ginny, wrapped in Harry's bathrobe, was perched on a tree limb just outside the window. She was soaking wet and shivering. Mrs. Weasley, back from a shopping trip to the village, was standing at the foot of the tree.

“So that’s why you took so long!” Ron roared, a murderous expression on his face. He lunged at Harry, but only succeeded in grabbing the towel. The Boy-Who-Lived ran naked back to his bedroom. He cast a locking charm just before Ron began pounding on the door. Smiling, he dried himself with a pillowcase. No matter what happened next, he’d just taken the best shower of his life. 


End file.
